Gem
Extra Names or Titles Domino The Game Mistress... Experimental Life Form 221a aka "V" Naomi Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) It depends on the situation that one faces her: The range is anywhere from normal to all the way up to Extra Boss. Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive??? Appearance She is just as simple as she is complex. She is normally a aquamarine colored pikmin with a white flower with six black dots with five black dots (one on each corner of the center of the flower and then one at the very center of the flower). She carries with her a pair of strange boomerangs that change shape to different weapons depending on the game that she uses. Her color changes entirely based upon her mood. She is usually neutral emotionwise when she is aquamarine. She also carries two unusual dice with her that are constantly in her hands. Her irises are just plain dots. Powers Her powers revolve entirely around games and the rules surrounding them. Her abilities take over a certain area of the field or environment and then she decides on the game though. She decides what the meaning to exit out of the game and so it could be anything. She can make it very realistic meaning if you lose then you die but any games that include that are very few and far between all the other games. Her abilities basically strip everything away from her and her opponent(s) that would stop them from dying or give them an advantage over her in the game. The rules are stated before everything is stripped away. Any breaking of the rules would lead to instant death depending on how serious the rule is. Or it can lead into a sort of thing that is the same as what was called a "Penalty Game." All penalty games if the player doesn't win against her then they die. Yet, she can die due to her own games but she can be quite the sly one as she might never actually speak the rules out loud and they would be worked into the game. The restrictions on her are that she cannot make a rule that would exclude her from being affected by the rules. It is illegal for her to make a rule that would make her immune from dying. Basically, after she set up the game she cannot do anything else and is thus a game piece within her own powers. Immunities, resistances, and weaknesses are all taken away (everything no matter what it is). Abilities are also taken away (only if they provide an unfair advantage in the game). She can do pretty much any game and also make up a few of her own. Example of one that is closely related to battle but really restricted: The rules are: 1) Limited abilities/powers (four, three, two, or one) 2) All Attacks are limited to six 3) Before someone can attack they must toss their die. The attack that they can use is determined by the number that lies face up. 4) Before the game can begin each player (or opponent) has to choose which attacks and abilities that they want. The attacks are then assigned to a side on the die (but not like actually named the opponent has to remember which attack is for which number. Weaknesses She is apparently weak to ice and water along with physical attacks. She is very much afraid of any games that are "to the death". She doesn't play any of those games. She becomes an "average joe" character after she become a part of the game. Resistances She is resistant to electrical, earth, light, and dark. Note: She may absorb these elements and heal her injuries. Immunities She is quite immune to psychic attacks as they would only heal her. Personality She has a lot of fun when it comes to playing games against her opponents. She is a master at almost every game that she does and rarely loses. She may take the whole game thing a bit too much and insulting her about the games is a very bad move. She is quite nice to anyone that she meets regardless even if they threaten her. Her personality basically is a hinderance to anyone going against her as she rarely gets angry. She can become really sadistic and cruel but this is probably due to her powers influencing her as they quite often do. History She was created by me in an experiment of mine but she wasn't supposed to gain any powers. She was perfectly normal when she came out but something must have happened when she was being taken out. It could have been caused by the substance that I was creating at the time in my lab. This liquid was in the same lab as her. They somehow bonded with each other. The liquid was a being far more powerful than I could actually control. I classified it as a symbiote. She changed quickly after that and so I decided to give her two boomerangs and an old pair of dice that I had around on me. I marked her down as a failure in the experiment because of she gained powers when she wasn't supposed to. I locked down several portions of my lab that had my created substance in there and then put her on the outside part of my lab where she then left soon after. I've been keeping track of her ever since and recording her powers down to the letter like many of my other experiments as best as I can. Themes Battle Theme 1: Apostle Leader Requiem Finale - Requiem (By Fairuzonss) Battle Theme 2: Nightmare X Battle - Metroid Fusion Battle Theme 3: Huff N. Puff - Paper Mario Battle Theme 4: Fierce Demon King - Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Battle Theme 5: Majora's Wrath - Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Battle Theme 6: Final Battle - Final Fantasy III DS Battle Theme 7: Krieg - Soul Eater Serious Theme: Dark Crystal - Final Fantasy III Main Theme: Mifune - Soul Eater Having Fun Theme:Link Lobby Theme - Golden Sun Trivia I borrowed an example from a fanfic by an author that I read. I came up with the character in my dreams and thoughts. It just seemed a little creepy and so I decided to add this character onto my already growing list of characters. This character has almost never been beaten at her own games. The only times were against Glitch and perhaps Keijo. She's my only fun character in all of this. Tropes Chaotic Neutral, Magnificent *******, Nigh Invulnerability (the game stops any attacks from hitting her directly unless the game allows it), and Badass Abnormal... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments